custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
A Birthday Talent Show for David (Thevideotour1's version)
'''A Birthday Talent Show for David '''is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 2 that was released on February 25, 1994. Plot It's David's birthday! And Barney and his friends are putting on a birthday talent show in the school gym for him. Recap The video starts where Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) * Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) * Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) * Dominic (Elijah Wood) * Ivy (Danielle Marcot) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * David (Kenny Cooper) * Mr. Tenagain (R. Bruce Elliott) * Mrs. Tenagain (Susan Glover) * David's Mom () * David's Dad () * * * Songs # Barney Theme Song (sung by Kids) # Activity Medley (Itsy Bitsy Spider / Ring Around the Rosie / One, Two, Buckle My Shoe) (sung by , , Tosha, Min, and Kathy) # Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Spanish) (sung by , , Tosha, Min, Kathy, Michael, Mr, Tenagain, and Barney) # London Bridge (sung by Barney, , , Tosha, Min, Kathy, Michael, and Mr. Tenagain) # Today is David's Birthday! (sung by Barney, , , Tosha, Min, Kathy, Michael, and Mr. Tenagain) # Puttin' on a Show (sung by Barney, , , Tosha, Min, Kathy, Michael, David, and Mr. Tenagain) # What If You Could Be in the Spotlight? (sung by Barney, , Tosha, Min, Kathy, Michael, Mr. Tenagain, Baby Bop, and BJ) # # # # # # Trivia * The version of "Itsy Bitsy Spider" uses the same musical arrangements from "Disney's Children's Favorites Vol. 3", except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement * The version of "Ring Around the Rosie" uses the same musical arrangements from "Disney's Children's Favorites Vol. 3", except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement * The version of "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe" uses the same musical arrangements from "Disney's Children's Favorites Vol. 3", except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement * The version of "Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Spanish)" * The version of "London Bridge" uses the same musical arrangements from "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!", * * * * * * The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements from "Having Tens of Fun!", * Michael wears the same soccer clothes from "The Exercise Circus!". * After the song, "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe", * When Barney comes to life, * When Mr. Tenagain appears behind the tree, he bought rainbow colorful balloons. * Before the birthday party starts, Mrs. Tenagain arrives with a birthday present for David. * Production for this video took place in December 1993. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) * Quote 2: * (after the song, "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe", Michael arrives with his soccer clothes on and his soccer ball) * Michael: * * Michael: * * * * * * * * *